terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Correfuscidia
'''Corresfuscidia '''is the capital of Rramidor, the largest city in Gloernivard and one of the oldest cities in the world. The city has a population of 3,650,000, and is the center of a metropolitan region of nearly 9,000,000. Ever since its founding in 226 BCE, Correfuscidia has been considered a center of learning and scholarship in the world as the location of the University of Correfuscidia, often considered the world's most prestigious university. The capital of Rramidor, the southernmost region of Gloernivard, Correfuscidia has been a major world city for thousands of years, serving as one the capitals of the Anglean Empire and a center of scholarship to which aspiring academics and scholars traveled from the farthest reaches of the planet. It remains known as a city of academia and scholarship, and, due to its location near the equator between the two continents, it is often known as the "Center of the World." GeographyCategory:Cities Correfuscidia is located on the Spear of Thamin, at the very tip of the long Gloern peninsula within the region of Rramidor. To the north of the city lies the Bay of Átlana, which separates it from Arsum and Varagon. The the south and west lie the Equatorial Strait, separating the city from the Southern Continent; the city includes nine islands, including the famous island of Corinthi, in the strait, and ferries from the city connect to some twenty-fve more Ziunari islands. Correfuscidia occupies the southernmost point on the Northern Continent, and is only some thirty miles north of the equator. It is also located on the Prime Meridian, which was defined as passing through the Petros observatory, and is therefore located at the exact center of the Standard Time Zone (ST+0). Because of its proximity to the equator, Correfuscidia has a highly tropical climate. For most of the year, highs are around 80º, though it is much more humid in the months closer to June and July and more dry around December and January. Correfuscidia is frequently hit by hurricanes and monsoons; supposedly this is the reason that all of the university's older buildings are made of a thick stone. Being near the Ziunari hotspot, the city lies atop a hotbed of volcanic activity - there are three dormant volcanoes near the city (Corinthi, Arridor, Zeidkalos, and Ibrinides) and many more in the region. HistoryCategory:Gloernivard This section is long and tedious. I'll get there. Demographics Correfuscidia is the largest city in Gloernivard, with a population of 3,652,000, according to the 2013 estimate. The city is incredibly diverse; although Rramidi is the official language of the region, and technically the language of government, within the city English and Gloern are the most spoken languages. Almost all native Correfuscidians can speak all three. Only about 40% of people living in the city were born in Gloernivard; a vast number of people from around the world have been attracted to the city for its culture and education and live within the city limits, most of whom speak English as their first language. Therefore, English is the most spoken first language in the city, with around 40% of the population as first-language speakers, followed by Rramidi (31%) and Gloern (18%). More than ninety percent of the city's residents, however, have some level of conversational fluency in all three. Politics Correfuscidia is the capital of the Autonomous Region of Rramidor, housing the Parliament of Rramidor in addition to the Correfuscidian Assembly. Historically the city was run through the university as a meritocracy, with scholars serving on a council to appoint Grand Dukes from powerful families in the region; however, as Atlas I merged the title of Grand Duke of Correfuscidia with the King of Gloern and Vard and privatized the University, the Grand Duke title was abolished along with the monarchy in Gloernivard's 1893 constitution. As the capital of Rramidor, Correfuscidia has a high degree of political power, and in many ways acts like the capital of a sovereign nation, passing many of its own laws for Rramidor. The city itself is controlled by a Lord Mayor and two houses, a House of Commons and House of Notables. In theory, the Lord Mayor is selected by the House of Notables, which is composed of sixteen high-ranking individuals linked to the University, and chaired by the University President; however, in practice, the city runs elections for Lord Mayor and the House of Notables always selects the winner of the election. The House of Notables has only rejected the candidate of the people twice since the system was put in place in the seventeenth century; once in 1814, and once in 1976. The House of Notables also may vote to impeach the Lord Mayor (by a vote of 60%) at any time and choose a new mayor. This has happened on a number of occasions when the interests of the Lord Mayor did not line up with the interests of the University, and effectively gives the University a massive amount of control over the city. Cityscape Correfuscidia is split into a number of different neighborhoods. The traditional center of the city is around the University, which is located near the tip of the Spear of Thamin, separated from the sea only by a turreted wall that once served to protect the city from naval attack. The area around the University is often known as University City or simply the Spear. Much of this area is closed off to cars, and the stores in this area cater mostly to students and tourists; aside from being expensive, nearly everything on the Spear is in English. In addition to the University, the spear contains a number of museums and historical landmarks, including the Correfuscidian Museum, the Anglean Museum of Rramidor, and the Ducal Palace. Northeast of the Spear is downtown, facing into the Bay of Átlana. Unlike the stone buildings of the Spear, downtown is full of modern towers. Although some parts of downtown and dry and businesslike, other areas have grown into culture centers. These areas are more Rramidi-speaking and attract more locals, as opposed to tourists and students. The City Hall is located downtown, as well as the Átlana park and many of the city's finest restaurants.